Crumbling
by luvingbtr
Summary: Sequel to Shattered. The accident is a memory of the past...or is it? Physically, the girls are healed, but mentally, they're far from it. They all begin to break, their walls crumbling, and only BTR can save them. At least...before one girl decides that everything is too much, and goes to the far lengths of questioning her existence on Earth. Can BTR save the girls in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is the sequel to ****_Shattered_****! If you haven't read that yet, I'd suggest reading it first, because this story won't make sense otherwise. This won't be updated much, but I decided to post it, so enjoy!**

It's been three and a half month since the accident, and the girls are about to head to school for the first time but they're _terrified_. None of them have been the same, even after getting their casts off and bandages removed. They're just not…the same. All four of them are clinging onto their brothers, begging to stay home longer. However, the guys know that if they don't go back to school, they'll never be able to.

It's obvious that they've been injured. Lianna walks with a limp now, and she's been told that the only sport she can do is swimming. She can't run fast, then again, she's never shown any kind of interest in sports. She's also been told that there will be severe pain in her right leg, and it'll flare up at random times. So, sometimes it'll feel normal, though she could feel a burst of pain at any given time. That's really been taking its toll on her.

Jenna's right arm is much weaker than her left, and like Lianna, random pain bursts do occur. She can't lift much with her right hand, and she had to switch from being right-handed, to being left-handed. It was a big change, but Jenna got used to it. The biggest thing is, she's taken clingy to the next level. She's_ attached_ to James; she gets freaked if he leaves her for more than 5 or 10 minutes. She's just really scared, and she needs him more than ever.

Carrie's become very reserved. The bullying she's endured has really gotten to her. She's begun to believe everything the bullies tell her, and often cries in Carlos' embrace, begging him to let her commit suicide. She's just scared and extremely hurt, possibly suicidal. She tried hard not to let it come this far, but it's happened. Truthfully, she just wants everything to _end._

Katie, well, she's a different story. She's started cutting. After hearing what Jenna said, she blamed herself for the accident, and still does. She feels the need to hurt herself, because she deserves it, after she hurt her best friends. She wants to die, and she's getting real close to suicide.

Kendall knows some parts of it, but not the entire thing. He knows she cuts, and does his best to make sure she can't do it anymore. Because of him, she's managed to lessen her cutting. She cries into his shirt instead, begging him to let her die, even though she knows he would never.

* * *

"Babygirl, you'll be okay, right?" Logan whispers, as Lianna clings onto his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist. She's terrified, being away from Logan for six hours. There hasn't been a time since the accident that she's been left alone for that long. She's just _scared_.

She buries her face in his shoulder, feeling a few tears leak from her eyes. Logan can tell, too. She's pulled away from his body and just held out in front of him, and she stares at him with glassy eyes, her lip quivering.

"Oh, Li…" Logan whispers, his eyes darkening in sympathy. "Shh, don't cry…" He carries her over to the couch, and sits down, letting her bury her face in his chest. She burrows into his warmth, desperately seeking comfort. She may be healed physically, but she's still so broken.

* * *

Logan hugs his sister, his stomach clenching in worry. She's so broken, fragile, delicate. He's not a fan of sending her to school, but he knows that this is going to help. He's holding off college for now, as are Kendall, Carlos, and James. Their sisters need them, and college can wait.

"Loges? How's she holdin' up?" James looks worried, entering the room with Jenna in his arms.

"She's crying," Logan, mumbles, drawing circles on Lianna's back.

"Same with Jenna."

"Care-bear, they won't hurt you, I promise," Carlos walks in, whispering to Carrie, who has her face hidden in his chest.

"We gotta leave, guys," Kendall says, entering behind Carlos. Katie's in his arms, softly whimpering into his shoulder.

"Alright," Logan says. "Wanna go in one car? The girls can sit in our laps."

"Sounds good. Kendall's driving," James agrees.

With no protests from Kendall or Carlos, the guys take their sisters back into their room, so they can get ready.

"Li, here," Logan says, handing Lianna her backpack. She's standing in front of him, with a hurt look in her brown eyes, still shining with tears. "It's gonna be okay, baby. C'mere." He holds out his arms, and Lianna collapses into them, as he lifts her up to his chest. She whimpers, and he runs his fingers through her hair, comforting her quietly.

Heaving her backpack on his shoulder, he exits the room, as Lianna clings to him.

* * *

Finally, they're all in the car, having thrown all the backpacks in the trunk. Kendall's in the driver's seat, Katie next to him, while the other three guys are in the back.

The drive to school is silent, except for cries from all four girls. Since Kendall's driving, he can't hold Katie, but he does take one hand off the wheel, and wrap it around her shoulders, giving her a side hug.

Luckily, the middle school and the high school are a walking distance from each other. The buildings are right next to each other, so if one of the girls breaks down, her brother can be contacted easily.

* * *

"Alright, baby. This is it. I'll come pick you up at the end of the day, okay? And if you need anything, you can text me. We've all got permission from the principal. You're gonna be okay," Carlos whispers, kissing Carrie's head.

"I'm scared, Car-Car," Carlos whimpers, showing no signs of letting him go.

"I know you are, baby. But it's gonna be okay, I promise. I love you. You're my princess." Carlos grins, tickling her sides. His grin grows wider, when she giggles, a happy smile on her face.

He sets her down, wincing when her smile disappears. Terror overcomes her facial expression, and he sighs.

"I know you're scared. Believe me, I don't want to do this. But you need to get past this, Care-bear. I love you. Remember that. Now gimme a hug!"

Carrie launches herself into his arms, and he smothers her face with kisses, before letting her go. "I love you, baby. Have a good day, okay? And don't hesitate to text me."

"Bye Car-Car…" Carrie whispers sadly. He kisses her head once more, and she shoulders her backpack, walking in the direction of the school. Carlos watches Katie run up to her while Jenna and Lianna walk up more slowly, and the four girls embrace. They wrap their arms around each others' shoulders, as they walk into the building.

* * *

"I'm worried, you think they'll be okay?" Logan mutters anxiously, craning his neck to see if he can catch sight of the girls.

"Relax, Loges. They'll be fine," Kendall reassures, looking at the brunette from the rearview mirror.

"I hope," James mumbles.

* * *

It's been about two hours since school started. Lianna is in science class, the teacher lecturing about cells and the body systems. Jenna's sitting two rows across, and she looks extremely bored.

The pain in Lianna's leg flares up, and the said girl emits a whimper, trying not to call attention to herself. She really needs Logan, at this point. She's not ready for this. Her leg really hurts, and she's trying not to cry. He'll make it better, like he always does.

"Lianna? Are you alright?" Mrs. Clauson looks at her in concern. Lianna lifts her head, and nods shakily. She knows that if she opens her mouth, all that will come out is a sob.

She can't do this.

Agony.

The pain explodes through her, and she _needs _Logan. She needs her brother's arms. That safe place, her escape from the agony. She knows that she's 13, and she should be able to handle this on her own, but she's fully dependent on Logan. It's because of her father's abuse, not to mention the horrible accident.

The accident changed everything. She was getting stronger, building her mental strength, but being hit by that truck ripped everything away. She's vulnerable and fragile, and relies solely on Logan.

She's caught both Jenna's attention, and Mrs. Clauson's. But the pain's just getting worse. She leans too far to the left, and crashes to the ground, more pain spreading through her body. By now, tears have begun to run down her cheeks, and all eyes are on her.

"M-My leg," she chokes out the words, hoping Jenna will understand. She's in too much pain to elaborate, and Jenna's the only one in her class who knows about the pain.

"Jenna, go get the nurse!" Mrs. Clauson says, rushing over and kneeling beside Lianna. The agonized girl is barely aware of her teacher's presence, through glassy, half-closed eyes.

"Lianna, sweetheart, calm down, okay? We're gonna get you help." Her teacher's voice does nothing to soothe her. She needs Logan.

"L-L-Logie…" she whimpers, clenching her eyes shut. Everything's overwhelming her, and it just _hurts_.

Minutes later, Jenna's back with the nurse, who has a wheelchair. But when she goes to move Lianna, the girl screams.

"I want Logie…leave me alone…" she wails in agony, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Logan Mitchell, her brother. He's a senior," Jenna supplies, brushing Lianna's hair out of her eyes. "She's really attached to him. Call him. He's the only person who can calm her down. She won't let anyone else near her."

"Alright," Mrs. Clauson replies hesitantly, going over to her desk, and flipping through the emergency contact forms, for Lianna's.

"Li, Logie's coming, calm down," Jenna murmurs, taking hold of one of her sister's hands, and squeezing hard.

"I called, he said he'd be here in a few minutes."

Mrs. Clauson kneels beside them, and Lianna lets out another choked cry. When is Logan gonna come? She needs him _now_.

* * *

Logan rushes through the halls of LA Middle School, panic filling his stomach. James is right behind him, just in case Jenna needs him.

"Mrs. Clauson, right?" he asks James.

"Yeah. Jenna and Lianna have her for science," James confirms, picking up speed.

The two guys finally find their sisters' classroom, and burst inside.

* * *

Jenna looks up at her brother, breathing a sigh of relief. Immediately, Logan rushes over to where Lianna's laying, but Jenna walks toward James. The rest of the class watches, wide-eyed, as she continues walking toward her brother, eyes shining with tears.

"It is true! Their brothers are James Diamond and Logan Mitchell!" Some kid's voice rises from the back of the room.

"Oh, don't tell me Jenna's gonna cry too!" Another kid shouts, and it's followed by giggles and whispers.

Jenna ignores them all, stopping in front of James. She looks up with glassy eyes, holding out her arms, silently asking him to pick her up.

"Oh, she's such a baby!" Another jab flies from the back of the room, and Jenna looks at her brother again, her lip quivering. Silently, he lifts her into his arms, and brings her to his chest. She burrows into his shoulder and wraps her legs around his waist almost instantly, letting her tears soak into his shirt, while he rakes the class with a cold glare.

"You know guys, Jenna and Lianna, along with Katie Knight and Carrie Garcia, were in an accident four months ago. That's why Lianna's leg is hurting her. A bone in her right leg was snapped in two. That's why she walks with a limp. The same thing happened with Jenna's right arm. It's much weaker than her left. They've been through a lot, and they do not need you to bully them. Sure, they're clingy. But wouldn't you be, after being in a horrible accident, leaving you in excruciating pain, terrified, for a little over two months?! They both suffered pneumonia along with injuries, and it was not easy. If I hear anything about them being bullied, I'll definitely go to the principal. Do you all understand?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Li, babygirl, I'm here," Logan whispers, dropping to his knees beside Liana's body.

"Is this normal?" the nurse looks at him worriedly, not having seen this before.

"Yeah, the doctor told us that since her tibia was completely snapped in half, that it wouldn't ever fully heal. She's got pins holding her bones together, and that's why she walks with a limp. These pain bursts will go on for a while, and during them, she won't let anyone near her, except me. I guess it's because I'm all she's got. Sure, she has our other brothers and sisters, but she and I have a really close bond. She's attached to me, you could say." Logan smiles, as he lifts Lianna into his arms, murmuring softly in her ear, as she cries into his chest.

"Is there any medication that can control it?"

"No. All I can do is comfort her, calm her down, and sometimes, if I sing to her, she does fall asleep, and that helps. But otherwise, there's no cure for this. Our brothers and sisters know of it, but they can't do much. She only responds to me. That's why she's pretty much next to me all the time. She needs me."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Six. Not biological, but we've grown up together. James, who's over there hugging Jenna. Those two. Carrie Garcia and Carlos Garcia. And, Kendall Knight, Katie Knight's brother. Those six. The guys are my brothers, and I love them as much as Lianna."

"That makes sense. You're free to go, take Lianna home. And I'd keep her home for a while, I don't think she's ready yet." The nurse gives Logan a reassuring smile.

"Okay, thank you!" Lifting Lianna, Logan walks toward the door. He nudges James, who turns to him, rubbing Jenna's back. "You coming, man?"

"Jen, you wanna go home?" James asks.

"Can we go on the playground for a little while first? Please?" Jenna gives him puppy dog eyes, begging to play.

"Sure, baby," James says, kissing her head. "That good with you, Logie?"

"Yep. There are benches out there where I can sit and calm Li down." Logan walks out the door, whispering to Lianna, trying to calm her down.

* * *

They reach the playground a few minutes later, finding it deserted. Jenna jumps out of James' arms, and runs for the monkey bars, climbing up the rungs, to reach the first bar.

"You sure, baby? Your arm…" James worries, walking over to her.

"I'll be fine," Jenna replies, beginning to work her way across. Her right arm is weak however, and she can feel it weakening as she pulls her body across. When she reaches the sixth rung, her arm buckles, and she crashes to the ground, falling her on her ankle.

Pain erupts in her leg, and she screams. "JAMIE!"

Her brother is already on his way over, worry in his hazel eyes. "Babygirl, what hurts?"

"M-My ankle…" Jenna whimpers, looking up at him with a tearstained face.

"C'mere," James whispers, lifting her into his arms, careful not to jar her around too much.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

**Okay wow that's the longest chapter I've ever written for an FF story. My words kinda ran away and this happened. xD So yeah, here's the first chapter. This may not be realistic, but hey, it's fanfiction, I can do what I want 8D Anyways, as I said, this won't be updated much, but I wanted to post it, since I've got writer's block on Lies and Half-Truths. Review!**

**XO ~Neha**


	2. Chapter 2

"Logan! Jenna hurt her ankle! Can you look at it?" James says frantically, rushing over to where Logan's sitting.

The short brunette looks up at him in concern, shifting his gaze to the crying girl in James' arms. "Yeah, take Lianna." James nods, and Logan holds out his arms. He places Jenna in Logan's arms, before lifting Lianna off his brother's lap. Both girls whimper, being away from their brothers, but Lianna moans sleepily, and cuddles into James' chest, inhaling his scent and sighing contentedly. He smiles at her, rubbing her back.

"Baby, let's look at your ankle," Logan suggests, sitting Jenna on the bench next to him, and lifting her left leg onto his lap. Her leg is slowly turning black and blue, bruising already setting in. It's swelling profusely, and looks quite painful.

"Alright, I think it's broken, but let's see if you can put any weight on it." He shifts her position, so she's sitting straight, facing the playground. "Now, I'm gonna help you up, be careful, okay? Tell me when it hurts, I've got you."

"Don't let me go, Logie, please, don't let me go," Jenna whispers, her voice pleading. "It hurts."

"I know, babygirl. I'm gonna help you, okay? Just relax. I'm here." Logan stands in front of her, and guides her to her feet, praying for the best. But when Jenna places her right foot on the ground, excruciating pain shoots through it. She screams and falls forward, right into Logan's awaiting arms.

Catching her, Logan lifts Jenna into his arms, cradling to her chest, as she starts to cry. Her face is instantly hidden in his shirt, as her body shakes and trembles.

"Let's get you home, so we can ice that leg, baby," Logan mutters. "Jay, I've got her. Take care of Lianna, please. She's comfortable, and if she's moved, she'll wake up. Jenna doesn't look like she'll move anytime soon. You gotta drive."

"Alright," James says, dropping a kiss on Lianna's hair. "Let's go."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Logan carries Jenna over to the couch, and lays her down, elevating her ankle on some pillows.

"Here, Jen," he grabs an icepack from the freezer and walks over, placing it on her swollen ankle. "But I think it's broken, babygirl."

"Where's Jamie?" Jenna whispers, looking up at Logan with pained eyes. James and Lianna have disappeared from sight, leaving both Logan and Jenna wondering where they are.

"I don't know, I'll go look for them," Logan says. A hand grasps his wrist, and he looks into Jenna's broken eyes.

"Take me with you," she mumbles, reaching up her arms. Concerned, Logan lifts her into his arms, placing a kiss on her head. She really looks bad, and it's starting to worry him. Her ankle I probably broken, and his heart constricts with guilt, hearing her pained whimpers. Broken ankles _hurt_, and he hates that she's feeling so terrible. He feels her nuzzle into his chest, and hears her soft cries for James. Oh god, now he feels horrible.

He walks to his room, wondering if James took Lianna there. Sure enough, he's right. Standing in the doorway, Logan watches James try to lull Lianna into sleep. She's squirming and whimpering, mouthing his name repeatedly. The sight breaks his heart, and Logan walks over to the bed, sitting down beside James.

"Hey man, Jenna's crying for you," he says to the brunette. James looks over with worry, holding out his arms.

"Jamie," Jenna whispers, as James takes her into his arms. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too, baby. How're you feeling?" James relies, combing her hair back, and kissing her cheek.

"My ankle hurts…" Jenna whimpers, curling into his chest.

"We'll take you to the hospital soon, babygirl. Just rest. You're gonna be okay."

* * *

Carrie runs.

She's just been called a slew of offensive and hurtful names, ones that have left her broken, scared. She _needs_ Carlos. His arms, his voice, she just needs her brother. He's the only one that can keep her same, and stop her from doing something rash.

She texted him a few minutes ago, and he still hasn't answered. _Maybe he doesn't want to…I _mean_, why would he care about me? I'm just a broken mess… _

Whimpering, she looks around. It's still time for recess, and the teachers don't pay attention, so no one saw her escape. She's just in front of the school now. But the girls can find her. They've already broken her inside. What's left?

Her heart is ripped and torn, shattered into a million pieces. Carlos is the only one who can pick up those pieces, and make her feel like life is worth living. But he's not answering. She needs him, and he's not there. He doesn't even know how much she's hurting. He's probably in class. She can't blame him, but she's so very hurt right now. She needs relief. And she can't wait any longer.

She runs across the street, and to the grass on the other side. The high school is there. A huge building, where no one can find her. _Perfect. _

A few minutes later, Carrie finds herself leaning back against the brick building, out of sight. Only she and Carlos know that she comes here. He won't come find her, though. He assumes she's been having a great time in school. Well, he couldn't be more wrong.

She reaches into her pocket, feeling for something cold. Metal. Cold Metal. She pulls a broken razor from her pocket. It's one of Carlos', he uses them to shave. Of course, he has a whole package, he won't notice if one is missing.

She rolls up her sleeve, wincing at the scar running across her arm. That's where her stitches were, when they had to put her bones back into her arm, and then stitch her up. The scar's not pretty, but she doesn't mind. Her arm will be covered in cuts soon, making it even more hideous. She's worthless, so why should her looks matter?

She drags the razor across her wrist, holding back a gasp of pain. God, she didn't know it would hurt this much. The crimson liquid appears almost immediately, pooling faster and faster onto her arm. She makes no move to stop the blood flow, just thinks a moment. The physical pain helps her to forget about the emotional trauma raging through her. She slashes her wrist again, and again, and again, until her arm is barely visible, underneath a coat of blood.

Footsteps startle her, and then she hears someone gasp. She looks up, until she's staring into Carlos' shocked brown eyes.

**I'm sorry if that ending was a little gory, I tend to do that sometimes :/ Anyways, this story is seeming easier to write, rather than Lies and Half-Truths. I'm thinking another chapter by Friday? We'll see. For now, review!**

**XO ~Neha**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Care-bear…why?" Carlos whispers, moving closer to his sister. She's looking up at him with terrified eyes, gripping a razor blade in her right hand. Her left arm is covered in blood, and there are tears streaming down her cheeks. She looks so broken, and he can't believe what she's done to herself.

Not waiting for a response, he pulls off his shirt, revealing a grey tank top. Pressing the shirt to Carrie's bleeding arm, he uses his other hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Keeping the shirt pressed to her wounds, he lifts her into his arms, smiling sadly, when she buries into his chest, sobbing hysterically.

"Hey, shhh. Calm down, I'm here. You're okay, Carrie," He murmurs, running his fingers through her dark hair, and pressing kisses to her forehead. He just wants her to feel safe. And for her to _never_ even_ think_ about slitting her wrists again.

* * *

"Hey, Kit Kat!" Kendall says, as Katie runs out of the building and straight into his arms. He lifts her to his chest, placing a light kiss on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Suckish," Katie mumbles. "Lianna and Jenna both went home, injured. And Carrie, I think she ran out when the bullies got to her. Which left me to deal with everything, and honestly, please don't let me go because I really need you right now."

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby sister. I've got you. Let's get home, and you can tell me everything, okay?"

Katie nods, hiding her face in his chest, as Kendall carries her to his car.

* * *

"She's asleep," James says, walking out of the room he shares with Jenna. Logan looks up at him from his place on the couch, Lianna on his chest. He's been reading to her, something they've done since she was young. Currently, they're reading Divergent, by Veronica Roth.

"Oh, good. How long did it take?" Logan replies, closing the book. He lifts Lianna, and turns her so she's on her stomach.

"I'm gonna sleep for a while, Logie," Lianna murmurs, snuggling into her brother's chest and closing her eyes.

"Alright, babygirl," Logan whispers, starting to rub her back. He looks back at James, who's sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. "Dude, she'll be okay. At most, she'll be on crutches for a month. Relax."

James head snaps up, his eyes wide with pain. "No! Logan, no! This isn't fair! She just recovered! She just started getting her self-esteem back! She just started to become the old Jenna! It hurts to see her like this, Logan!"

"Hey, I know," Logan says, laying Lianna on the couch. He walks over to where James is sitting, and wraps his arms around his brother. "It's not easy to watch Lianna's random pains, either. But they'll get better. This is just one rough patch, Jay. Sure, both Jenna and Lianna had similar childhoods, but that makes them a little more dependent on us. And all we have to do is comfort them. I'm sure you like having Jenna in your arms, don't you, bro?"

"I do…" James murmurs thoughtfully. "It's…well, I wasn't able to protect her from our father, but having her in my arms makes me feel like I'm protecting her now. But I let her get hit by a fucking truck, Logan!"

"Whoa there, buddy. Calm down," Logan looks at James in shock. He's_ never_used language like that before. It truly breaks his heart, to see his brother in so much emotional pain. He pulls back, and presses his lips to James' forehead lightly.

"Jay, you can't beat yourself up over this. Jenna _will_ get better. But bro, she needs you to be able to recover. She's relying solely on you, like what Lianna's doing with me. It'll pass soon enough. I'm not sure they'll ever be the same again, but we can try to get them as close as possible. Now, do yourself a favor, and go back into your room. Lay with Jenna, make sure you're there when she wakes up, alright?"

James nods, a small smile making its way onto his face. "Thanks, Logie."

* * *

"Kit Kat, you okay?" Kendall whispers, alarmed at Katie, who's crying softly, against his chest. Something doesn't seem right, and he needs to know what it is.

"No…" Katie lifts her head, revealing her red, tearstained face. She looks at him with pleading eyes, begging to continue breaking down. Immediately, Kendall pushes her back down, so she's lying on his chest, as she begins to cry again.

After 10 minutes, Katie looks up again, regret in her chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry, Kenny."

"For what, Kit Kat?"

He watches in shock, as she lifts up her sleeve, revealing cuts made earlier that day.

* * *

"Care-bear, please…tell me why you did this. I need to know, baby," Carlos whispers,

Carrie looks up at him, her eyes full of pain. "It hurts, Car-Car."

"What hurts?"

"Everything." Carrie turns her face away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"You gotta be more specific, babygirl. I want to help you."

"The girls…the ones that bully me…"

"What about them?"

"They…they told me to cut…"

**I know this chapter is short, and it's pretty much a filler. You guys saw what happened with Katie and Carrie, as for Lianna and Jenna, their story will be detailed soon. Review!**

**XO ~Neha**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, baby…" Carlos stares at the shaking girl in front of him, his eyes darkened with sadness. She honestly looks _miserable_. She's shaking, her lower lip trembling, eyes blurred with tears. The anger, regret, sadness, the emotion he feels is consuming him, as he continues to stare.

Whimpering, Carrie crawls into his arms, nuzzling again his chest.

"Don't worry, Care-bear. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you ever again. I promise."

"I know, Car-Car…I feel safe when I'm with you."

Carlos smiles at this, hugging her closer to his chest. "Now, tell me what happened. _Everything_."

"O-Okay…" Carrie looks at him with sad, broken eyes. "It all started like this…"

* * *

"I think we need to get her to the hospital now, Jay," Logan says worriedly, his eyes scanning the small bundle in James' arms. Jenna's ankle is probably broken, and she's obviously in a lot of pain. The small brunette girl has been crying against James' chest for the past twenty minutes, breaking Logan's heart with every passing second.

"Logie?" Jenna lifts her head, looking at him with teary eyes. "My ankle hurts…make it stop…do something…please, it hurts…"

Logan looks at her with tears in his eyes. "Jay, come on. We're taking her to the hospital."

"Jamie? Can you stay with me…?" Lianna whispers, looking at James with glassy eyes. She knows that Logan needs to go to the hospital, and James is her next source of comfort. If she can't have Logan, she prefers the tall brunette. He sings to her, and his embrace is warm, she feels safe in his arms. She loves him; he's the second of her brothers that she's closest to.

James looks at her, before shifting his gaze to Logan. "Please, Logie, take care of my baby, okay? Make sure they don't hurt her. Promise me."

"Don't worry, Jay. I promise." Logan speaks with confidence, looking James in the eye.

"Hey, Jen? Baby, Logie's gonna take you to the hospital, okay?" James says gently, pressing his lips to Jenna's forehead.

"Okay…" Jenna's words come out slurred, her eyes half-closed.

"I love you, baby." Her skin is paling, and her body temperature has begun to drop. It's starling to him, and he knows there's something seriously wrong. If her body temperature continues to drop and her heart rate continues to slow, blood will stop circulating through her body, and that could cause huge problems.

"She's going into minor shock from the pain, we need to go, _now_!" Logan's eyes widen, and he lays Lianna on the couch, before lifting Jenna from James' lap. Hugging her to his chest, he steps back, murmuring comfort into her ear.

James' head snaps up, and he looks at Jenna with teary eyes, instinctively reaching for her. He's really scared, and just wants to have her in his arms.

"Calm down, Jay. She'll be fine. They're just going to hook her up to an oxygen machine, and put her on an IV. Oh, and take care of her ankle. We'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

James nods hesitantly, a small smile appearing on his face when Lianna fists his shirt, and leans up to kiss his cheek. He stands, setting her on the ground, before walking over to Logan and Jenna. The brunette girl is barely conscious, and she's _extremely_ pale, her head resting against Logan's chest.

"I love you, baby," James whispers softly, pressing his lips to Jenna's forehead.

Jenna's eyes crack open, and she blinks, her voice slurred. "Love…you…Jamie…" Her words are barely coherent, but she gets them out, and it's enough to bring a smile to James' face. Lianna, meanwhile, limps over to Logan. He can't hold her, but she comes up to him and hugs him, inhaling his cologne.

"I love you, babygirl," Logan whispers, shifting his gaze to the small girl hugging him. He wishes he could hug her back, but he's holding Jenna. So, he settles for blowing her a kiss, and smiling sympathetically at James.

"Take care of her, Logie. Please." James' eyes are full of desperation, fear, and pain. Logan's heart breaks as he stares at his best friend.

"She'll be fine, Jay. I promise." Logan nods to them, before grabbing his car keys, and carrying Jenna out of the apartment.

* * *

"Katie…c'mere, babygirl," Kendall whispers, taking her into his arms. He feels her bury into his chest, as her tears begin to dampen his shirt.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Katie stammers, her voice muffled by soft fabric.

Kendall lifts her off his chest, looking her in the eye. "No, Katie. Don't you _dare_ say sorry for your feelings. You can't help it. But I can help you. I promise, I won't rest until you're better again. I swear on my life."

* * *

"Oh god, Carrie…"

Carlos looks at his sister in shock, his stomach twisting in knots. He cannot believe what she's been through. Though he hates the idea of self-harm, he doesn't blame her. What those girls have said is beyond horrible. He can't believe he didn't see this. Carrie's so broken, and now, now, he has to put her back together.

He has to fix his sister.

**I'm sorry this is so late, I know I haven't been updating any of my stories in a while. High school starts next week, so I'm pretty nervous for that, and plus, when it does start, I'll be really busy, so updates will probably be every week. Sometimes every other week…x.x I'm sorry guys, but I'll try to update more this week! Review! **

**XO ~Neha**


	5. Chapter 5

"It hurts it hurts it hurts!" Jenna screams, sobbing hysterically. She's lying in the backseat of the BTR mobile, her leg elevated on a pillow. Logan's driving as fast as he can, murmuring encouragement from the front seat.

"I know babygirl, I know. Just hang on. We're almost there," Logan soothes, looking through the rearview mirror, at his crying sister. She may not be his biological sister, but she's as much his sister, as Lianna is.

"Logie…it…hurts make it stop please it hurts so bad!" The guttural cries she emits break his heart, and he wants nothing more than to hold her, and let her sob into his shirt.

He pulls into the ER parking lot of LA General, and turns off the ignition. Jenna's cries haven't ceased, and he knows that her injury is becoming even more serious. He gets out of the car, and opens the backseat door, his eyes widening. Jenna's ankle has swollen, so it's twice its size. Quickly, he lifts her into his arms, supporting her back, and under her knees.

"Not comfy…" Jenna mumbles feverishly. She's a tad warm, but he knows that low-grade fevers can occur, and it's nothing to worry too much about.

"Shhh. I gotcha, baby," Logan whispers to her, shifting positions. Now, she's got her head buried in his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck, while he cradles her lower body in his arms, trying not to let her injured ankle brush against anything.

He runs through the double doors of the ER, as Jenna sobs into his shoulder. Coughing and choking on her own saliva, she moans and whimpers, dampening Logan's shirt.

"Hi, my little sister broke her ankle, she's in a lot of pain," Logan says breathlessly, once he reaches the front desk.

"Oh! Alright, here are some forms to fill, and we'll need to take her to an examination room. If you follow me, I'll take you there," the nurse replies, standing up. She comes around the desk, and motions for Logan to follow her, as she walks down the hall.

Logan caries Lianna down a series of hallways, until the nurse finally stops in front of a door.

"Okay, you guys can wait for the doctor in here. I'm pretty sure she'll need x-rays, so there will be another nurse arriving in a few minutes to do those," the nurse tells them, before walking away.

Logan walks into the room, and looks around. There's an examination table, a chair for the doctor, and another chair, which he assumes is for him. Medical instruments and magazines about taking care of you, surround the room. He goes over to the chair, and sits down, shifting Jenna in his arms, kissing her tearstained cheek.

"You okay, babygirl?" He regards her with concern, seeing as she's mumbling inaudibly into his chest. Listening closer, he can tell she's murmuring, 'Jamie'.

"Aww, you can talk to James soon, baby. I promise. We'll be home soon, and you can cuddle with him." It's sad, yet adorable, how close Jenna and James are. She relies on cuddling with him when she's sick or hurt, he's her safe place to land.

"I want him now…" Jenna whimpers. Logan can tell she's very distressed, in pain, and that she just wants James.

"Hey, you wanna talk to him on the phone?" Hearing James' voice may ease Jenna's agony a bit, and he'll do anything for that to happen. He feels her nod against his chest, and pulls out his cell phone, scrolling through his contact list until he finds James' name.

He hits call and waits, as the phone rings.

After three rings, James picks up. "Hello?"

"Jay, it's me. Jen's crying for you, you think you could talk to her and maybe try to calm her a little?" Logan says, holding the phone to Jenna's ear.

"Aww, sure. Jen, babygirl?"

"J-Jamie…" Jenna whimpers louder when she hears her brother's voice. She wants him here, _now._

"Hey baby, you gotta let them check your ankle out, okay? I know it hurts, trust me. Just hang in there, Jen. I'll see you soon. For now, you've got Logie. I love you, babygirl. Stay strong for me, okay?"

"I-I-I love you, too…I n-need you…please…" Logan can tell that James' heart just broke, heeding Jenna's broken cry. He knows that his heart just broke, and he'd love to rush Jenna home right now, so she could have James.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I gotta take care of Lianna. We'll cuddle when you get home, okay? I'll hold you. I promise."

"O-Okay…" Jenna hesitates.

"I love you. I'll see you soon," James repeats. Jenna nods against Logan, not caring that James can't see the gesture. Logan takes this as a signal that she's done talking, and lifts the phone up to his own ear.

"Hey, can I talk to Li?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, hang on," James replies. A rustling noise is heard, before Lianna speaks into the phone. "Logie?"

"Hey, babygirl. Just checking up, how're you doing?"

"I'm okay. My leg hurts a little, but I'm just resting on the couch against James, watching _The Lion King. _I miss you, though…how's Jen?"

"Okay, good. Take it easy, please. Jen's in a lot of pain. We're about to get x-rays done, and then we'll see how it goes from there, okay? Don't overexert yourself. I miss you too, and I'll be home soon. We can read some more for Divergent, when I get back, okay? I love you."

"Okay. Love you too, big brother."

* * *

Lianna settles back onto James chest, noticing the distant look in his eyes. She grabs the remote and pauses the movie, startling James.

"Hey, you okay, baby?" James says in concern, looking her up and down. She knows it's because she paused the movie. The Lion King is her absolute favorite movie, and pausing it for no reason is very uncharacteristic of her.

"I'm fine, Jamie. But you're not."

"Huh?" James looks thoroughly confused, and she rolls her eyes.

"You're acting distant. C'mon, tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing, babygirl. I'm fine."

Lianna almost slaps him, when she hears that. He's _not _fine. "Yeah, right. You're about as fine as I was in science this morning. Spill. Now."

"Ugh, just…Jenna. I'm worried about her, Li. She's…different. You all are."

Lianna sighs. "I know. And honestly, I miss Logan more than anything right now, no offense."

James smiles at her. "None taken."

"We'll be okay, Jamie. We're just scared…the accident…it just…" Lianna trails off, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

James smiles sadly, and flips Lianna onto her stomach, as she presses her face into his chest. "I know, babygirl. I know."

* * *

Two hours later, Logan and Jenna arrive back home. Logan carries Lianna into the apartment, and sets her down on the couch. James and Lianna are nowhere to be found, and Jenna's still in pain, though a sky blue cast is covering her leg, stopping just below her knee.

"Here, let's go find James." Logan lifts her again, and walks toward the room he shares with Lianna. Peeking in the door, his eyes light up. James is singing softly to an almost asleep Lianna, sitting next to her, on his bed. He's not aware of their presence, so Logan walks into the room, until he's right behind James. He taps his brother's shoulder, and James whirls around, his face lighting up.

"Hey guys! How's she doing?" He asks, noticing the cast on his sister's leg.

"Clean break. They set it, should be healing in 4 – 6 weeks. She's in pain though, and she's been crying for you. Take her, and I'll finish up with Lianna?"

"Sure. C'mere, Jen," James murmurs, as Logan transfers Jenna into his arms.

"Jamie!" Jenna exclaims, snuggling into his chest. Fresh tears leak out of her eyes, as she burrows into his warmth.

"Shhh, I know," James replies, rubbing her back. He stands, and carries her out of the room, as Logan turns to Lianna.

Her eyes are half-closed, and she looks barely aware of her surroundings. Logan doesn't want to wake her, so he silently changes his clothes, before getting into bed beside her, and gathering her into his arms. He presses a kiss to her head, and leans back, closing his eyes.

**Happy Birthday, Logan Henderson! He's 24 already, holy crap. I love you, Logie3 Anyways, I'm sorry this was so late, but please review! **

**XO ~Neha**


	6. AN

**So, guys, I'm kinda blocked on this story. So, here's the thing. What do ****_you guys _****want to see happen? I do have a few ideas, and I'll list them, and you guys can pick some, or come up with something new! I'm thinking… **

**Logan gets hurt (not too badly, maybe a broken wrist or a broken leg), and it terrifies Lianna**

**Lianna starts receiving hate on Twitter and Facebook, and decides to stop eating (Anorexia)**

**Katie tries to commit suicide**

**Jenna's ankle becomes worse, after she tries walking on it, and she decides to hide that from James**

**Either Logan's and Lianna's, or James' and Jenna's father comes back**

**Carrie tries to run away, to get away from the relentless bullying**

**Lianna becomes ill**

**Katie or Carrie injures herself**

**Carrie attempts suicide**

**That's all I've got! Pick a few of these, or suggest something of your own! Keep in mind, this is supposed to be a kinda angsty story, and ideas you suggest should fit that. Thank you all so much!**

**XO ~Neha**


End file.
